


what's in a rose

by aetherae



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Future Fic, Multi, a bit of sad reminiscing, again i guess, but alucard kinda makes that too easy, just as trevor makes a t rating all too inevitable, just some good wholesome ot3 bonding, post-s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: Alucard has options, but he thinks the choice is obvious.





	what's in a rose

**Author's Note:**

> i know i already have a castlevania wip, but this didn't really fit in it and when the idea came i just couldn't let it go LMAO. that said though, i hope you enjoy!

“Do you ever miss it?”

“Miss what?”

It’s a quiet night in his father’s castle, the three of them in the old study. Trevor’s already dozed off in front of the fire while Sypha peruses through yet another book from the castle’s many shelves. As for Alucard? He remains seated in front of the fire, gaze directed out and up at his mother’s portrait for what feels like the millionth time.

She looks the same as ever, naturally. Yet still, he looks.

“Your name. Your real name, I mean.” Sypha looks briefly at the portrait on the wall, and thinking about it, her question isn’t entirely unfounded. “I suppose there’s no one left who calls you Adrian.”

For a moment, all he can do is stare. She blinks at him, and he blinks back. Beside them, Trevor starts to snore.

He can’t remember the last time he heard that name.

“No, I suppose not. Why do you ask?”

“Names are important. They remind us where we come from, and where we’re going.” She jerks her head towards Trevor’s seat by the fire. “There’s a reason Treffy’s always reminding everyone that he’s the last son of the House of Belmont.”

“I can hear you, you know,” said last son grumbles, cracking one eye open. Alucard has to hold back a laugh. No matter where they are or what they’re doing, the vampire hunter always seems to have a knack for knowing when people are talking about him.

Sypha’s lips twitch into a small smile, and he knows she’s holding back her own laugh. “My point exactly. Whether it's for humans or vampires, names are still important, I’m sure. If you missed it or had a preference, I figured we should know.”

“You would call me by Adrian?”

“Personally, I think ‘Alucard’ suits you just fine. It’s what the rest of the country already knows you by anyways.” Sypha levels a look at him. Trevor rolls his eyes and sighs. “But it’s not like it’d be that hard to make a switch. Same amount of syllables and all.”

They both wait for him, silent but expectant, and Alucard can’t help his smile. Even after all this time, these two humans always find new ways to surprise him.

“I was Adrian for my mother and father, but they’re no longer here.” He casts one more glance at his mother’s portrait, his smile softening as he thinks that yes, he’ll always be their Adrian. But for better or worse, this is a world without them now. He can’t be just their son forever. “Alucard is what I chose for myself, and it’s what you two know me best by. It suits me just fine. Besides…”

Sypha tilts her head ever so slightly, and Trevor raises an eyebrow. He smirks.

“It beats ‘Treffy’ by a long shot.”

“Oh, fuck off!”

“Hey, I resent that!”

They shout over each other, so loud he can hardly make what either of them is saying, defenses and attacks on the name both overlapping. It doesn’t help that his laughter rings louder than either of their arguments, and before long, they join along with him anyways.

Adrian didn’t know laughter like this, how it felt to have friends like this. Alucard does.

Yes, Alucard suits him just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> and then of course a few days after i started this i saw the official netflix account go by adrian fahrenheit tepes, so maybe this whole idea is ooc anyways HAHA... HA....... lies down. also the title comes from me misremembering the good ol' romeo and juliet dialogue, but whatever, i like how it sounds anyways.


End file.
